wandering_bitchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sige
Sige's life thus far has not been one to envy. A pure bred half orc, he was born to the chief and the shaman of a tribe which worshiped the Great Dragon Below. He was of good stock; strong and quick, but there was something wrong with him. He did not try to murder the other children of the tribe, did not torture the animals his parents gave him, and showed no interest in bringing about the release of the great demon lords imprisoned beneath the earth. After several years of this behavior, his parents had had enough; his father bashed his skull with his club and the boy was left for dead. After several days he was found by a wandering monk. The monk brought the boy back to the monastery and nursed him back to health, though he would always be left with a permanent tremor in his hands. When the boy finally awoke after months of sleep the monks rejoiced. They had long believed that a child would come to them from the Marches who would bring great change and glory to the land. They named him Sige, “Victory” in Orcish. From the very beginning much pressure was put on the young boy. Training began even before he could get out of bed. The monks trained him in meditation and taught him their philosophy. They believed that to look to the gods for power and guidance was folly. Only by looking within could one truly reach enlightenment and achieve eternity. Once Sige was able to walk the monks tried to train him in their combat techniques. Unfortunately, Sige was never able to achieve the level of discipline required to master the unarmed fighting the monks were so adamantly insisting he learn. Years past and still no significant progress was made. Doubters began to emerge that this was truly the child they had been promised. Then one day a wounded hobgoblin mercenary came to the monastery looking for shelter. The monks would not turn away a being in need so they took him in and treated his wounds. They assigned Sige to take care of their guest's needs while he recovered. While spending days on end with the hobgoblin Sige developed a fascination with the mercenary's martial beliefs and especially with the blade he carried. The adolescent half orc pestered his charge until finally he agreed to teach him how to hold and properly swing a sword. When the time finally came Sige was a prodigy with the blade. He graduated from wooden practise swords to true steel in a day and was able to defeat his mentor within a week, Upon seeing this the monks decided to allow him to continue training in weapons. Though their use was forbidden by the order, Sige was not an ordained member and thus not bound by their oaths/ Finally unfettered by the traditions and stigmas possessed by the monks Side was finally able to truly shine. After conquering the basics he was able to master any blade handed to him in hours and could produce effects normally exclusive to magic users with just trusty steel in his hand. After years of training, it was finally decided that it was time for Sige to leave the monastery and find his destiny out in the wide world of Eberron. He was given a simple greatsword with which to protect himself and was told to head for the great city of Sharn.